Howling At The Sea
by Kieren Grace
Summary: This is the story of one Khonsu Venator the child of an odd circumstance. Born of 2 gods but mortal through his unique nature, will he be able to handle what life throws at him? Will he be able to complete the tasks set? This is a dangerous course for the young demigod lets hope he can keep his head down and knows how to duck :P
1. CHAPTER 1 Forbidden child

First off I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for my OC's all rights go to uncle rick.

CHAPTER 1 Forbidden child

3RD Person POV:

Silence of the underbrush is terrifying, making you jump and shiver from the smallest movements the shadows of the night corrupting everything in its inky blackness.

A lot can be said for what can make the powerful animals of the night silent.

Even more can be said by what can make the air still, make the trees cower in fear and even cause a god to worry.

A massive dark speeds through the forest. Only glimpses can be caught of the creature as strong powerful paws and legs propel the beast forward in massive bounds.

Imperial gold claws digging gouges of dirt giving traction in the soft dirt and leaf litter.

A simple glimpse of this beast will tell you that this is not a creature of this age.

This is a creature to be feared one that people thought was only a myth.

The gleam off its powerful canines strikes fear into the hearts of many but not so much as the eyes. The powerful silver glow illuminating from the shadows proving to be the last thing a prey will see.

A break in the dense forest is spotted up ahead by this beast causing it to twitch in massive creature then halts its powerful limbs attempting with all it's might to stay out of the moon beams. The mask of fear on the elongated snout showing just how hard it is struggling as it grasps for any available in the shadows out of the moonlight domain an audible sigh is heard as barely a whisker left the sigh was instantly halted as a low chuckle is heard.

Now I know you're wondering who or what would be comfortable enough or find this monster of a beast amusing. However what would surprise you is that this beast would cower in fear simply from the aura of power this person, this god of unpredictability, was showing one of the big three sons of Kronos or better known as Poseidon God of the Sea.

The beast lagre and powerful enough to look the god in the eye whilst on four legs is seen to gently lay down her bundle with care; the small blankets it was made of began to move until the small hand of an infant was exposed. This beast demonstrating one of its core instincts over the protection of its cub. This beast or otherwise known as a giant auburn brown coloured wolf. This mother wolf gently lowered its head and sniffed the hand an expression of peace and love calming her down, before her misty silver eyes began to glow. The glow of her eyes extended to cover her body, until the light grew blindingly bright. The light ceased and in the place of the wolf stood a beautiful woman with misty silver eyes and dark silky chocolate red hair. She wore the sleek athletic outfit of a hunter, but she wasn't a hunter of Diana or Artemis. No she was Lupa; the Mother of Rome and this old sea god knew it.

LUPA POV:

"Well done Poseidon you woke him up" I growl playfully, only slightly disappointed before looking down at him

"Awww is my little goddess huffing at me?" He says smiling that obnoxious lopsided smile of his. His bright sea green eyes shining in the darkness.

"Yes, I am huffing at you. This is how we got in this problem in the first place. You and your constant humour. Poseidon laughs.

"nd how can you be chuckling right now?!" I demand angrily. "Anyway, I don't wanna leave my little pup." I say in a dog like whine, refusing to look him in the eyes. knowing that we can't be together and I struggle to remember whenever I gaze at his beautiful face.

"I know, I know. Neither do I, but we both know I can't let you stay with me in Atlantis. Amphitrite would never approve of my cheating again, even though our marriage was only one privation. She refuses to let me find love, even though she is the one who is cheating constantly. Plus, like you said, even though you love him, the pack won't accept an infant child, much less a forbidden one." He says playing and fidgeting his callused hands, showing just a bit of that ADHD born from his battle instincts.

"Are you sure about this Poseidon? It's just; he's my little pup." I almost whisper with a lump in my bright green eyes darkened "He's my son too,"He said

My eyes darkened as well as if the hope was being drawn out of them just from the look of depression in his eyes. "He's our child. That's the problem. We made a mistake and I won't let this child, our child my...my...my little pup" Tears begin to prick the corner of my eyes. "will pay the price" I try to explain swallowing back my emotions.

"What happened to the tough roman goddess?" Poseidon said with just a hint of teasing and amusement in his voice.

A low growl echoes from the base of my throat "She'll kick your salty butt, but my son… our son needs a home. He he can't have that with us so what other choice do we have?"

Poseidon nodded looking thoughtfully and regretful as well as proud of the fire in her blood. "I know," He said "He'll hate both of us for leaving him."

I look down sadly, I hate feeling this way: so weak. I take a few deep breaths before looking up at him the man I was forbidden to love. " We made a mistake. We have to own up to it"

"I don't like it. You know how she is. She turns every male she sees into a jackalope or worse, she shoots them. How do you know our pup will even last a week?" He pleads desperately.

"She won't know he's our son I..I.. I'll say he's my little pup and that I can't keep him in the hunt with all the demigods coming through. We're friends, she'll look after him and she doesn't even have to know. He'll stay in his wolf form while his with them and I'll train him in his dreams when I can. Please, it's the best we can do for him."

"Oh, Okay, but when he is old enough, we have to tell him okay? Promise me please" Poseidon pleads.

"I will, my sea breeze, now would you like to hold him?" I ask him, trying to brighten the mood.

"Please, I would love to." He says, his signature bright sea green eyes and I smile back.

Poseidon steps closer 'till he is only a foot away from me. Smiling, my pearly white canines shine in what little light reaches us in the shadows. I place my little pup carefully in his arms, making sure his head is supported and pull back the sheets slightly so he can see us.

My pup reached up and tugged on his beard. The strength of our child is amazing.

"Thats one tough grip there son." He said smiling.

"He has the strength of Rome." I boast. I am already so proud of my little pup.

His crooked grin only seems to grow "And the good looks of a Greek, if I do say so myself." Poseidon chuckles. " What did you name him?"

" I umm well I haven't I was going to let Artemis decide she is the one that will be raising him even if she doesn't know how much she is doing it seemed right" I say feeling down heartened again

" Thats fair enough, you know how to call her right?" He asks gently, handing our son back, the pain clearly evident on his face.

"Of course, I'll step into her domain and call for her as soon as you leave." I reassure him by staying strong for I know he will find comfort with the moon goddess.

" I love you son." *He begins tearing up and kissing our son's head giving his final farewell before looking at me "And I know I shouldn't, but I will always love you, my little wolf." He says his throat caught on the last word before he flashing off into a burst of sea green light.

"As do I, my sea prince" I whisper before turning to take my son to his new mother. I change him into his other form for the first time, painlessly. " Now to the moon goddess." I say bravely ,stepping into the moonlight.

CHAPTER 1 Fin


	2. Chapter 2 A New Mum

Chapter 2 A New Mum

First off I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for my OC's all rights go to uncle rick.

Artemis POV:

~Thank Zeus I Conned Hephaestus into adding that auto pilot feature, you would have thought that I would of done it much earlier considering my hot head of a brother did but this is nice~*I say leaning back and looking over the edge of my moon chariot*

"Wait what?" I say straining my ears to hear better* ~It's Lupa and she is calling for help? she never does that hmmm I better check in~ *I quickly check the auto pilot and flash down*

*I jog over to see her holding a wolf pup in her arms* ~Strange very strange its not breeding season~ "Hello Lupa you called?"

" Umm yes Artemis Sorry long night, I was going to ask you for a favour and to give you a little gift once the favour grows up a bit" *Lupa says scratching behind the ears of the auburn brown and black streaked wolf cub*

" So Lupa I presume this favour has to do with that cub you are holding? I myself was a bit surprised to see you with one because last I checked it wasn't mating season" *I say crossing my arms*

" Yes your right again artemis it's not mating season however one of pack didn't listen to the seasons and bore a lone cub and as our pack is on the move at the moment I was inquiring to weather you would take care of the cub for me while he is in the stage before he can fend for himself?"* ~She says almost with a hint of begging on her tone very suspicious she never begs I think~

" And what is in it for me old friend? I already have a pack of wolves so what would weakening the hunt do for me?"

"Artemis this is where the gift would come in…" "I know it would be a chore for you to raise the cub especially as he is male but I would implore you to do so as once he grows he should be about as powerful as I or maybe stronger and I would allow you to have him forever tied to the hunt. Just think of it the most powerful wolf protecter of the hunt." ~ She says sure of herself and knowing that smug smile from all the times she knows I'm convinced I relies I have no hope, it sounds to good anyway~

*I frown* " Fine Lupa you have me convinced I will take the cub, but I expect you to drop in to check on him occasionally I've never trained a wolf before and I expect him to live up to the expectations I have gorton from the hunts pack"

LUPA'S POV:

~Oh thank Zeus she said yes~ *I let out a big breath that I didn't know I was holding* " I thank you Artemis you have done a great favour for me today and yes I agree to your terms" *I hug my pup to my chest one more time before stretching out to hand him over* Here you go Artemis I will leave it up to you to name him *I nod my head once more before I shift my form back and race away howling in pain once I'm out of earshot destroyed that I had to leave my cub*

Artemis' POV

*I shake my head getting my fringe out of my eye before getting a good look at the cub in my arms* "Lets see whats so special about you little one hmm?" *Laying him down on the floor of my moon chariot after a quick flash I look him over* ~Wow he is quite beautiful is the only thing I can think as I look over his auburn brown and black coloured fur leading into sea green coloured paws tipped in imperial gold and celestial bronze claws, his small lith form not much bigger that a rugby ball~

" Hmmm I wonder could I adopt him? I've never tried the other wolves as there adults when I receive them but maybe I could on a cub?" *I stroke his fur* "I've never had a child before and even a pup to call my own and I'm sure Lupa wouldn't mind she was asking me to look after him anyway" *I shrug* ~What could go wrong anyway~ *I cast my hand over him and chant in greek ( THIS CHILD WHILST NOT MY OWN HAS NOT KNOWN A MOTHERS LOVE HAS NOT A FAMILY TO CALL HIS OWN, I ARTEMIS GODDESS OF THE MOOD, VIRGINS AND MOTHERS CALL UPON THE FATES TO ADOPT THIS CHILD AS MY OWN, MAKE HIM THE SON OF THE MOON, THE SON OF A GODDESS, THE ONLY SON OF ARTEMIS)

*As I finish chanting the pup is covered in a magnificent silver light blinding me* "Well that was unexpected" *I say rubbing my eyes* "Wow" ~Is the only thing I can say as his form shifted to make him even more beautiful, his coat of fur now pure auburn brown with a few streaks of silver down his sides, his paws however remaining sea green but now tipped with claws of imperial gold, celestial bronze and orthanic silver "My metal" I think with pride, his eyes now open are a brilliant shining silver and his overall size has grown to that of a year old lion cub~ "Now that is a son of the moon" *I say nodding proudly scratching between his ears as the top of his head has the image of the moon displayed on his fur*

*Setting him down on the cushioned seat I stand up to check our progress with a shock finding out that its time to head in for the day as my brother is starting up his route* "Well pup looks like its time to head back in" *I only smile briefly before frowning* "You know what you need a name How about Khonsu? that means of the moon little one" *He yips lightly* " So you like it good Khonsu son of the moon sounds good to me, now lets go meet the rest of the hunt" *I pick him up and flash out*


	3. CHAPTER 3 How To Make A God Faint?

Chapter 3 A Rabid pack of wolves uh I mean sisters

Hey guys I am so sorry for the delay, I lost my internet he day I was going to post this then I had a pretty bad car accident and thus couldn't type or breath real well for a few weeks however I am back and after all the private messages the options of how you wanted to make this chapter to go. Because of this and the idea that Lmb111514 posted I decided that I would do something along these lines, so Hope you enjoy.

First off I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for my OC's all rights go to uncle rick.

*ZOE POV*

* I exit my tent after washing my face to find Jessica insulting her father for his morning fly over*

"Stuff that pig of a son god" *she groan while shoving her boots on* "You just have to play your stupid music at that level don't you" *she mutter into the ground*

*Well you see Apollo kids have it kinda bad that the up himself son god enjoys playing his rock music massively loud at a pitch only his kids can hear. So they can never sleep past sunrise*

"Hey Jessica, I see thou up?" *I say with a smirk on my face"

"yeah yeah you can go shove thou smart mouth up your but, I'd like to see you handle dads rock music, I swear he wan't my ears to bleed." She says stretching out and yawning*

"Well at least then thou wouldn't be able to hear his poems?" *I say While looking around the camp and checking my watch. * Artemis should be hear by now where is she?

"Actually that's true maybe I should go deaf"*Jessica says giggling before moving off to get her hunting gear*

*Just as Im about to worry A silver flash blinds me and my Childlike Goddess appears with a wolf pup in her arms? how strange I think to myself*

"Hey artemis there thou are I have been looking everywhere for thou to start thy morning brief"

"Oh yeah ummm sorry about that I was a bit caught up, hmmm umm lets go to my tent and then we'll start" *She says before striding purposefully to her tent*

"Dam this looks like one tough brief" *I say shaking my head before crossing off my not book where it says days without incident* "At least we got to 98 days this time"

Artemis POV

*I conjure up a few deer pelts to make a small dog bed for Konsu before placing him in the centre*

"So Zoe I guess you have a few questions before are regular brief?"

"A few questions?! A FEW?, why yes milady I have a few like why thou are late to our meeting which is a first in 1000 years and why you have a dog with you" She growls out angrily

*I just sigh ready for this long explanation and think to myself, well here goes nothing*

"Okay zoe calm down and I will explain" *I say waiting till she takes a deep breath before continuing*

"The reason why thy is late, I mean the reason why I am late is because I was conversing with Lupa about taking care of one of her wolves as a member of her pack did not listen to the seasons and had a child and thus I agreed to take care of him" *I say calmly waiting for her reaction to the wolf being a him even though he is a wolf he would be the only male in the hunt including our own wolves who are all female.

"Him? Him? Milady is thy serious you would make our lives so miserable by bringing a male into the hunt, why would thy do such a thing I refuse to work with the beast." *She practically yells at me*

*I drag my hand across my face wiping some of the spit off of my chin before glaring at her and picking up khonsu to stop myself from attacking her*

"Why is because I decided to help my good friend pupa and you of all people know that I must and as for touter ourselves I have decided not only to take care of the pup put to officially adopt him as he is the only infant I have had the chance to take care of ever, so yes I would do this as It is finally my chance to raise a child even if it is only one of Lupa's intelligent and powerful wolves. At any rate I can already find myself loving him can't you?" *I say lifting him up carefully just below his front legs and showing him to zoe*

*Takes a deep breath after looking at his beautiful eyes and fur*

"I take it you officially adopted him them Milady as he seems to have your eyes? I can only ask are you sure about this you have never adopted a child before and I don't know at least what that means but I doubt you do either. At any rate I guess you have made your decision. I guess the only thing to be said now is… can I hold him?"*Zoe says as she reaches across to take him*

*I lean over to hand Khonsu to her but he seems to struggle and whine as he leaves my arms*  
"Khonsu calm down it is only zoe, she will not hurt you"

*He just seems to struggle harder looking straight at me almost stretching his front paws to grab me, I raise an eyebrow at him* "What is it Khonsu you have something to tell me?"

*Before I can say anything else he is basked in a brilliant sea green, silver and auburn brown glow half blinding me before the lights drop and where zoe was holding a male wolf cub there is now a small male boy. Before I can even process that he utters one word "Mommy" and I promptly faint*


End file.
